Yangdere
by southparkdudez
Summary: Ruby gets invited to hang out with one of her friends. Yang hearing this begins to act strange and weird towards and around Ruby. Yang becomes more violent and angry. Will Ruby endure this treatment or will her will be broken? Warning contains enabler and abuse.
1. Red Eyes of Love or Hate?

The day started off pretty normal. Students were going to their Hunters and Huntresses classes. Others trained while some had days off. Ruby was walking down the hall with her books heading back to her team's dorm.

"H-hey Ruby?" a familiar voice said, causing the scythe user to turn around. Ruby smiled as she saw her friend from Team JNPR Pyrrha.

"Oh hi Pyrrha hows it going?" she asked the other girl. Pyrrha was slightly blushing as she stared at the younger girl. Ruby had a puzzled look as she saw Pyrrha's face more closely.

"H-hey Ruby I have a question. Do you ever like want to hang out sometime?" Pyrrha held her right arm in her other hand. Ruby smiled and nodded.  
"Of course" she replied happily. "We are friends. I have some free time later to night. Just head by my dorm and we'll figure something out." Pyrrha smiled and hugged the other girl.

"Oh thank you Ruby I'll see you later ok." She let go of Ruby and walked off to her dorm, waving good bye. Ruby smiled and waved back. She continued to her dorm thinking up fun games to play with her friend. 

Ruby walked into her team's dorm and sat her books down. Yang was on her bunk listening to music and reading a comic, with the music blaring and her focus on the colored pages she didn't hear nor notice her sister walk in. Ruby got up on her bunk and began to untie her boots. She dropped them on the floor and lied down sighing.

Yang started to muttering her song to herself, still not knowing she was no longer alone. "Jimmys in the back with a pocket of high if you listen close you can hear him cry sayin' Oh lord heaven knows, we belong way down" she continued to mutter the song along. Ruby giggled at her sister as she got on her scroll and texted Yang.

Ruby: Hey silly you're singing out loud

Yang: Ruby? How?

Yang turned to her and removed her headphones. "Hey Rubes when did you get here?" Yang said as she put her comic away.

"I've been here for a few minutes but you're ok, how was your day sis?" Ruby asked the blonde.

"It was good had only one class so I've been bored. I missed you Ruby." Yang got down and head towards her sisters bed, getting into her bunk and hugging Ruby in a tight grip. The younger girl groaned in slight pain. Yang kissed Ruby on the cheek and smiled.

"Whats wrong, can't I bear hug my sister heheh c'mon you're tougher than that." Yang chuckled and let go of her sister. Ruby took a deep breath and glared at Yang with a death stare.

"Dammit Yang you don't need to crush me. " Ruby flicked her older sister's nose in retaliation.  
"heheheh got you." Yang held down Ruby's arm and got on top of her.

"You always forget that I'm stronger than you" Her grip got tighter around Ruby's arms, making the younger girl wince in pain.

"Y-yang stop! That hurts." Ruby struggled under her sister but to no avail. Yang let go and frowned. "I'm sorry sis, I don't know my own strength." Yang got off her sister and lied next to her hugging. "Forgive me?"

Ruby looked at her with a confused look. "Y-yeah sure. Just be careful next time." She rubbed her arms and sighed. "Yang do you know what Pyrrha likes to do?"

The melee fighter was taken a back. "Why would you need to know?"

Ruby blinked and stared again in confusion. "Well we were gonna hang out later tonight" Ruby smiled hoping Yang knew anything about what Pyrrha liked.

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "Ruby you do know Pyrrha likes you right?" She turned to her sister smiling wide. The younger girl nodded and smirked. "Duh we are friends, I highly doubt she hates me."

Yang laughed and she looked at Ruby and spoke in a sterner voice. "Ruby she likes you likes you, she has a crush on you. I know because I overheard her last week." Ruby blushed and looked away, her face beaming like brake lights on a car.

"O-oh my ummm well I still want to hang out with her, but I will tell her I don't see her that way." Yang nodded and smirked. "Good Ruby because you're mine."

Ruby shot a look at Yang that said 'what the fuck'. "W-what what do you mean yours?"

"Oh I mean you're my sister and I don't want you getting into the whole emotional dating drama hehehhe" Yang rubbed her head and got off the bunk, walking back to hers.

"No that's so not what you meant Yang? YANG!" Ruby yelled. The older girl turned around and her eyes were red. _Uh oh._ Ruby thought.

"Listen Ruby, you're my little sister I will not let anyone hurt you." She clenched her fists. "So you're not gonna date for a while ok Rubes."

"B-but Yang that's not" She was cut off from Yang covering her mouth. Ruby looked into Yang's eyes, they were deep red. Tears formed in Ruby's eyes as Yang let go of her.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Yang asked coldly. Ruby was crying hard now. She made a puddle on the sheets below her as tears fell. "Dammit Ruby whats wrong? Did I hurt you on accident?" Yang asked again her eyes returning to her normal blue. Ruby sniffed and wiped her face.

"Why are you so angry at me? Why can't I hang out with my friend?" the scythe user shot back at her older sister. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"You really want to know the truth Ruby? Remember how I was all cuddly with you a few moments ago? Well you are my sister and I love you. Heheh in fact" Yang held Ruby close. Their lips nearly touching. "I think I'm in love with you. I've had this feeling for a long while now. So, no hanging with Pyrrha ok." Yang gritted her teeth, her irises going red again, she squeezed Ruby's arm causing her sister to gasp.

"Y-Yang please stop!" Ruby shouted and pleaded to her older sister.

"Tell me what I want then." She tightened her grip, Ruby struggled and tried to wriggle away. "Tell me Ruby, if you love me tell me!"

Ruby could no longer take the pain. Her arm was hurting and blood for was stopped causing her hand to become numb. "OK OK Fine I won't hang with Pyrrha tonight Yang! Ow OW!" She whined and yipped. "I'll stay here in the dorm!" Her sister smiled and let go of her arm and then kissed her lips. Ruby gasped and closed her eyes as tears fell. "Mmmm good girl. Heheh love ya sis." Yang calmed down and cuddled up to Ruby, closing her eyes,

Ruby sat there, her cheeks still wet, her eyes wide and her mind blank. She stood still for a few minutes not thinking. Then finally broke the silence. "Y-yang?" She said quietly. Yang stirred and looked up with a smile.

"Yes Rubes?" She sat up and held her sister close. Ruby sighed and looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you earlier, but please don't hurt me anymore." Yang patted her sister's back. "I only do that if you disobey ok." Ruby nodded and looked away. "Ruby." The red haired girl turned and looked at her sister in the eyes. "I love you ok." Yang leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Ruby just stood still not moving nor resisting. Yang broke the kiss and patted her sister on the head.

"Ruby you need to work on your kissing ok." Ruby nodded, causing Yang to frown. "Say something, just don't nod."

Ruby looked down, twiddling her thumbs she spoked almost in a whisper. "Y-yes Yang I'll work on it, promise." Yang smirked and lied back down.

"Good, now I'm going to take a nap, so don't wake me unless the School is being attacked. Oh and if you hang with Pyrrha and I find out. It won't be pretty." Yang held Ruby's hand and closed her eyes.


	2. Sisterly Love?

Ruby woke up. She launched up gasping for air. Looking around and rapidly blinking, she looked down to her side and saw her sister sleeping next to her. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"What a terrible nightmare." Closing her eyes she remembered horrifying images. She saw Pyrrha bleeding, holding in her own intestines. Weiss was stabbed with her own rapier and Blake was missing a head. In her dream Yang had gone crazy, she was covered in blood and her eyes matched in color.

Ruby rubbed her arm and tried to forget it, she got down and stretched her arms, yawning deeply. Heading towards the bathroom she began to strip down, staring at herself in the mirror she looked at her wrist and saw a slight bruising to appear. She sighed and turned the shower on, getting in. Feeling the hot water hit her body and relax her muscles, she began to apply soap and clean up.

A knock was heard on the door followed by a voice. "Hey Ruby?" The girl frowned. It was Yang, she must have woken up after Ruby got out of bed. "Hey are you in the shower?" She huffed and looked at the door.

"Yes Yang I am, I'll be out in a few ok." Ruby returned to her morning routine and started to shampoo her hair, making white foam. Yang sat down and yawned as she began to strip off her old clothes as well. The other two girls of the team started to get up also.

Groaning the black haired faunus looked at the fist fighter and looked at her with sleepless eyes. "Good morning Yang." The cat girl yawned covering her mouth as her breath left her lungs. She blinked and notice Yang watching the bathroom door intensely.

"So what's up Yang? Waiting for a shower or…." Yang didn't listen as she waited for Ruby to come out. Blake snapped her fingers causing the other girl to look over. "Wha.. o-oh Yes I am." Yang lied. "I'm sorry I'm that fully awake yet." She chuckled hoping the other girl would believe her. Blake nodded and got up hoping to ready for the day.

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for anything. Yang shot up and hugged her sister into a tight embrace. "Morning sunshine." She said to Ruby.

Ruby groaned in pain but smiled. She hoped Yang was going back to her old self and that whole 'In love with you' was just a joke. "Good morning Yang the shower is all yours." The older girl nodded and walked in, stripped down and started another hot steamy shower.

Weiss and Blake decided they were clean enough and got ready, only putting on clean clothes and brushing their hair. All three girls said their good mornings and started to chat about the coming day. They laughed and all smiled, grabbing their books as Yang stepped out, also ready.

They all left for their classes and waved goodbye for the day. Ruby walked towards her Grimm Biology class while Yang followed behind. Pyrrha was walking by and stopped. "Hey Ruby?" They red head said, causing Ruby to stop in her tracks. "Where were you yesterday, I thought we had plans?" Pyrrha looked at her confused and Yang turned her head to hide her scowl.

Ruby nervously laughed. "Ohh I got sick last night and fell asleep early. Sorry I didn't text you, hope you're not mad." Pyrrha smiled and shook her head/

"I'm not mad at all, glad you're feeling better. We should just make plans for another day. Well Got to go, see you later." She walked by Yang and wished her a good morning also, the other girl shrugged it off and continued to follow Ruby. Pyrrha looked back hurt by Yang's cold approach but went on to her class.

"Ruby no." Was all Yang said to her sister, giving her a stern look. Ruby started to retort but was cut off. "No Ruby liked I told you before, you are not to date anyone." Yang crossed her arms and glared at her younger sister. Ruby started to walk away but was grabbed on the shoulder and harshly drugged backwards. "Hey answer me!" Yang huffed at her, her eyes slowly switching from a pool of blue to blood red. The younger girl looked away, she was frightened and trembled below Yang's deathly stare. She gulped down hard and got the courage to look her sister in the eye.  
"Y-yes Yang. N-no dating or hanging out with P-pyrrha." Her words stumbled out of her mouth like drunks from a bar. Yang grabbed Ruby's cheeks and smiled, kissing her on the lips. Ruby struggled but was held down by Yang's iron like grip. Pulling back Yang put her cheek against Ruby's.

"Good girls Rubes. I love you so much." Yang closed her eyes and stood there for a few moments. Ruby was shaking, her stomach was upside down and she wanted all of this to end. Yang let go of her sister and picked up the books Ruby dropped. "C'mon lets go before we are late." She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the classroom, making Ruby sit next to her.

After class they both began to walk to their dorm for some lunch. Ruby had a blank stare on her face and Yang smiled wide, enjoying the weather and cracking jokes. "Ruby what do you want for lunch?" Yang questioned her. She didn't answer her mind was far away from Beacon, somewhere safe were life was normal. "Ruby?" Yang snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face. Ruby blinked and shook her head, looking up. "W-what? What did you say?"

Yang repeated the question and Ruby shrugged. "P-pizza maybe." Yang stopped in her tracks and looked at Ruby, her smile faded and her eyes looked down.

"Are you ok Rubes, you seem off." In her mind Ruby was screaming. _No shit I'm fucking off, you keep kissing and threating me!_ Ruby sighed, putting on a façade she smiled. "No I'm perfectly fine Yang, I'm just hungry is all." She lied and walked on to her dorm. Yang sighed in relief and continued with Ruby.

Arriving at the dorm Yang called for a pizza as they walked through the doorway. Ruby sat down on her bunk, kicking off her shoes and looking around. Yang put her scroll up, crawling up on Ruby's bed and kissed her again. This time Ruby stood still, not flinching or pushing forward. Yang pulled back hoping to see her sister smile but saw nothing but a blank face, reminding her of dolls she would play with as a child. "Ruby." She spoke up, her sister looking at her.

"Yes sis?" Ruby muttered back. Her face not changing and showing no emotion.  
"Do you love me?" Yang asked her rather quickly. Ruby's eyes widen as she nodded rapidly. "Are you sure you still love me?" Ruby looked away only saying yes in quiet whispers, trying to hide the tears on her face. Yang sighed and turned her sister around, seeing the tears she looked away. "You lied, you don't love me." She harshly said, holding Ruby down. Ruby struggled and tried to break free, tears falling out more and more.

"N-no I do just not." _SMACK_ Ruby's cheek stung as she cried more, a hand print was left there giving by Yang herself. Yang's eyes were red and she gave a grin that go wider and wider as she started to laugh. She chuckled on and on like an insane clown in an asylum. Her hands gripped Ruby's shoulders and brought her up, her eyes piercing the younger girl's body.  
"I don't like being lied to!" She shouted, scaring Ruby ever more. Yang threw Ruby back down onto the bed with a thud. Her hands gripped her sister's blouse as she began to tear it off. The fabric ripping apart from all places, buttons flew off until Ruby's bra was exposed.

She bawled trying to look away, her eyes darted as she began to hope someone, anyone would walk in. Yang bent down forward and kissed Ruby on the forehead. "Say it." Ruby gave a look of confusion as she whimpered. "Say you love me!" Yang smacked her sisters across the cheek again, this time it was swifter and harder. The pain made Ruby yelp, her cheek felt like it had needles poking through it as she wept like a newborn puppy.

"I love you, I only love you Yang!" Her mind was broken, cracked like an old porcelain doll's face after years of use. Yang smirked and continue to strip her sister down. She felt up Ruby's tone body, felling her muscles on her stomach area, and slide down to remove her panties. She looked up to see if her sister would reject, but smiled as Ruby sat there like submissive dog.

She slide the panties down, seeing her prize. Ruby's pussy, it had a little bush of reddish pubic hair but mostly was smooth and unused.  
Yang began to poke it with her finger, making her sister give out sharp gasps and slight moans. She chuckled and quickly tore off Ruby's bra making her breasts bounce free. Yang groped one of them, kneading it like dough. Ruby groaned and moaned, her legs shifting in pleasure.  
"Mmmm do you like?" Yang teased as she rubbed the nipple, making it stiff and hard. Ruby nodded as her eyes closed and she gasped some more.  
"Good." Yang replied as she put her lips around her sisters other nipple, sucking and licking it. Her tongue swirling around it, tasting it. Ruby moaned as she started to become wet, her hands patted Yang on the head, making her sister smile.

"Y-yang, please more." Ruby said, hoping she could get some release. She didn't like it but it was better this than Yang hurting her. Yang nodded and sucked on it harder, and pinched the other nipple too, making Ruby yip in a cocktail mix of pleasure and pain. After minutes of this Yang got up and took off her top and bottom, showing she wore no underwear for today. Her breasts dangled and bounced with every move, catching Ruby's eye a little.

"See something you like Rubes?" Yang chuckled causing her sister to turn the color she was named after. Yang moved down and spread her sister's legs, licking her lips and prodded and poked at Ruby's core again. Causing the girl to squirm and moan. Yang held her legs down and began to trace her tongue across Ruby's folds all the way up to her pubes. Making sure every centimeter was covered in her salvia. Ruby moaned and bit down on the pillow to muffle them. Yang licked more, and focused on her sister's clit. She flicked it making Ruby yelp some more, her juices leaking out making a puddle on the sheets.

"Ruby you taste amazing." Yang told her, rubbing the younger girl's thighs as she licked more. She inserted her tongue, tasting Ruby's insides and walls. Ruby moaned, her legs locking down Yang's head, making the older girl giggle. Yang inserted a finger in Ruby as she ate her out. Thrusting the finger in time with her licks. Ruby moaned and groped her own breasts, feeling her climax coming anytime soon.  
"Y-yang I think I'm gonna c-cum!" Yang nodded and pulled back putting two fingers into her sister and thrusted fast and hard. Her lips locked with Ruby, making her moans escape into her mouth. Her arm moved faster and harder as their tongues danced with each other. Ruby's face was bright red, her breath was hot on Yang's tongue as she yipped. Yang moaned also as soon Ruby yelled in her climax.

Her walls clenched down on Yang's fingers, her juices squirting everywhere. Ruby held onto her sister tightly as she bit down on her shoulder. Yang smiled as she held her sister in her embrace. After Ruby got done cumming Yang removed her fingers. She held them up and licked them clean, smiling she kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Love you sis. That was amazing. Better get dress, pizza will be here soon." Yang got off the bunk, and started to put her clothes back on, Ruby lied on her back staring at the ceiling. One question kept prodding her mind.

 _Why me? And why did I enjoy this?_


	3. Helping Hand?

Ruby sat on her bed slowly eating her two slices of pizza. The taste of cheese and pepperoni filled her mouth and a slight smiled form, but soon faded.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice snapped her sister back to reality. "How's your pizza?" Ruby looked up and nodded.

"Its good thank you sis." Ruby finished her pizza and sighed in relief, now full of Italian goodness. She threw her paper plate into the trash and lied back, Yang did the same and turned on the speakers in the room. The black boxes blared out one of Ruby's favorite songs. Guitars were strummed as a beat of a drum was followed. A man's voice began to sing as the scythe user sang along.

"The only way I'm leaving is dead, that's the state of my state of my state of my Head." Ruby head banged to the beats of the drums and started to do air guitar.

"All I'm seeing is red, double vision from the blood we shared." Yang followed through and smirked at Ruby. Causing her sister to blush and look away. Ruby got up and walked to the door.  
"Hey I'm going to be back in a while ok, I'm going to go for a walk." She told Yang and left. Yang sighed and let Ruby go, not wanting a scene at Beacon.

Ruby walked around the campus and heard a familiar voice. "Ruby Rose!" She turned and say Pyrrha her friend and soon was embraced in a tight hug matching that of Yang's.

"Ruby can you hang out today? Since you're just walking around?" The older girl smiled as the younger one nodded. "S-sure Pyrrha." They began walking towards Vale and chatted about their day. Pyrrha talked about helping Jaune, and Ruby brought up the latest games and songs she liked. After a while Pyrrha stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Ruby, whats up with your sister? Shes been kinda of a bitch lately towards me." Ruby froze her look down. "Um well, shes on her period, and well you know how we girls get." Ruby said through her teeth. Ruby tried to put on her best face but Pyrrha wasn't buying it, she only frowned in response.

"Seriously don't lie to me. What is going on with you?" Pyrrha almost shouted at her friend. She crossed her arms and looked towards the sunset. Ruby began to stutter and stammer through her words, her mouth and tongue raced to find the right words. The best way of saying _Hey my sister is a incest psycho and will kill you if she finds out about this._

Ruby sighed and looked, she lifted her arm and showed the bruise she had. Pyrrha looked and covered her mouth seeing the mark. It was if someone had smeared black berry jam on Ruby, the color shocked Pyrrha.  
"My gods what did this? Did you fall or get into a fight." Pyrrha took a step and tried to hold Ruby, only to be shuved off. "Don't touch me." Ruby said coldly.

Pyrrha sighed and looked at the younger girl, whos face was now wet with tears.

"Ruby seriously tell me what happened." Pyrrha said in a commanding voice. Ruby looked up and only could mutter one word, one name. "Y-yang." Pyrrha's eyes widen and saw the hurt on her friend's face. "Why did she?"

Ruby turned around and didn't say anything elese. Pyrrha stood there hugging the younger girl. "Sh sh sh" Her lips made the shushing sound trying to calm her friend. "It's ok I'll protect you, now why Ruby tell me."

Ruby gulped and stammered. "She f-focred herself on me." Pyrrha stood back a little, slightly confused. "You mean she… oh my gods." Pyrrha ran over to a railing and threw up her dinner, she violently hurled, almost making Ruby clentch her stomach. "I'm sorry its just." She was stopped by Ruby.  
"Its ok, I'd be more afraid if you didn't puke… oh gods I'm so fucked." She fell on the ground and began to cry. Pyrrha ran over to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl bawled into the older girl's chest for comfort. Pyrrha blushed but patted Ruby and shushed her.

"Shhhh there there, its going to be ok." Ruby wiped her face and stood up holding onto the other girl's hand.

"T-thank you for listening to me and please don't try and help, I don't want you in danger." Pyrrha's eyes widen and she began to retort back.

"Ruby I will help you if I didn't I-" A loud banging noise was heard from behind Pyrrha's skull as she fell down unconscious. Ruby looked down in horror as her eyes darted up and saw Yang.

"N-no no" her words stumbled out as she shook violently slowly trying to step back. Yang blew air up the side of her face to move her bangs from out of her eyes. They were red as the blood stain covering the shovel she held in her hand.

Yang then put the shovel behind her head and looked down. "I'm sorry Ruby." She swung and hit her sister in the face knocking her out cold. Yang huffed and began to drag the two away making sure to watch out for anyone else.

Authors Note: Sorry this took forever but here it is, tell me how you liked it also tell me if you want it to get darker. Next chapter might get a little like Saw. Wink wink


	4. Heads Up Seven Up

Ruby awoke to a dark room with one light on the ceiling, it swung causing shadows to dance around her and made it hard to see. Her mouth was covered by a cloth rap. Sniffing it confirmed who put it on her. Across from her was a tied up Pyrrha, not yet away, no rag on her though so what happened. Images of A shovel hitting them both came to her. Her head ached as her hair stuck to crust brown dried up blood. She heard a disturbing giggling come from the other room.

Yang stepped out, wearing a butcher's apron and some neon blue medical gloves.

"Hello dear sister." She grinned widely as she gripped the amber girl's hair holding her head up. Pyrrha awoke and looked around. "W-where am.." She stopped as she saw Yang. "You!" She gritted her teeth as yang let go smirking. "Oh you're awake good then the fun can begin." Pyrrha's green eyes shot daggers at Yang who only smirked more.

"I know I know. You're pissed but, so am I. You see, Ruby." She put her hand on her sister hair causing the younger girl to shake. "Told you a little too much about me, and well frankly you liking Ruby pisses me off more than anything. So to teach my sister a lesson about loyalty and to give her and you a well-deserved punishment." Ruby shook in horror as Yang walked away and pushed a cart full of what looked like surgical tools, if the surgeon was also an insane clown with an ice cream truck. Pyrrha jerked and tried to undo her knots.

"P-please I'm sorry I won't say anything or speak to Ruby again, please gods no not this." Yang began to heat up a knife until its blade was bright cherry red. She grabbed a pair of pliers and turned to Pyrrha.

"Oh I know, you won't be doing much speaking after this." She smirked her eyes blood red as she laughed and giggled to herself. Forcing the cold teeth of the pliers into Pyrrha's mouth, gripping her tongue and yanking it out as far as it could go. She pressed the hot blade against the amber girl's tongue, causing her to scream and squirm in agony. First the soft muscle tissue was cut then seared instantly. Little blood fell from the wound as Yang pulled the piece off with the pliers. She smirked and examined it and chuckled.

"Damn Pyrrha, with this tongue I could see many girls having orgasms." Pyrrha couldn't respond in pain and if she could her lack of a tongue prevented much of any communication at this point.  
"Oh whats the matter? Yang got your tongue?" The blonde chuckled like the devil himself. Ruby was crying to herself for having been forced to watch such a scene. Her tears were wet a she looked at Pyrrha, who was also crying.

The amber girl mumbled out words she could no longer pronounce properly. Yang went to Ruby and made the tongue lick her tears. "Shhh its ok Rubes, Pyrrha just wants a little kiss." Ruby shuddered and cried harder wanting this to be a bad dream. Just some fucked up nightmare from a late night of eating too many cookies before bed. Maybe if she wished hard enough she would wake up and Pyrrha would be there and Yang too, but they would be friends.

Yang put the pliers and tongue on the table but kept the knife. It has gone back to room temperature she walked to Pyrrha who shook violently and pulled her head back, tears streaming down as she tried to yell. The blade touched her cheek and Yang smiled.  
"What don't like the knife?" Pyrrha shook her head from left to right so fast she almost cut herself against the sharp edge. Yang nodded and put the knife back giving Pyrrha some relief. Sadly her relief was struck away as Yang held up a hammer and nails. She undid Pyrrha's ropes and drug her to the wooden table next to Ruby. She made Pyrrha lie on her stomach.

"Spread your arms out palms down." Pyrrha looked back and snarled at her causing Yang to lift the hammer above Ruby. "What was that?" Pyrrha gasped and did as she was told, Yang putting a nail on top of Pyrrhas hand and drove the Hammer down on the head.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Pyrrha screamed and shooked tears falling as blood leaked from the top of her hand, the nail went through her ligaments and spit her carpal tunnel bones apart and finally held the hand down against the solid oak table. Yang proceeded with the other hand only in her rage bent the nail half way through.

"Oh gods dammit." She flipped the hammer around and put the nail in the forked tail and was ready to pull it out. Pyrrha shook her head no and tried to move her arm, causing Yang to restrain it down. "Oh Yes yes yes. To quote a great comedian. If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right." With that said she yanked the nail out of the the girls hand, ripping skin and some muscle with her. Pyrrha scream and thrashed trying to kick the MMA fighter off. Quickly Yang hammered the nail in and finished pseudo-crucifying Pyrrha to the table.  
"There not so bad is it?" She chuckled and began to strip Pyrrha of all her clothing. "Mmmm Yes nice body here almost can call me a Pyrrhamaniac, cause you are hot." She giggled and Ruby groaned along with Pyrrha. "Oh fuck you two that was funny." Yang pouted and went back to her table as she pulled out an oversized strap-on. It was 12 inches long and 4 inches in girth. She put it on and grinned as she walked behind Pyrrha and smacked her ass. Leaning over Yang whispered into the girl's ear.  
"Get ready you fucking cunt." She drove the strap-on into the girls pussy, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity.  
"NUUUU" Was all Pyrrha could say as her body was shoved upwards with each thrust, tears slid down her cheek and onto the table, staining it. Ruby thrashed about trying to free herself to help her friend. Yang huffed and groaned as she began to sweat, thrusting hard and fast into Pyrrha, making sure it hurt. She moaned and smacked Pyrrha's head getting some moans out of her. "Hey! Don't moan unless I say you can." Pyrrha nodded biting down hard as she grunted in pain.

After an hour of this Yang grunted loudly as she came hard. She squeezed Pyrrha's back side and shouted. "Cum and moan you fucking whore!" Pyrrha did as she was told and squeezed her vaginal walls down on the plastic dick as hard as she could, her squirt also releasing. Yang stopped after one more thrust, panting, her body and Pyrrha's a waterfall of sweat. She pulled out and took the strap on to Pyrrha's mouth and held it as if she was a guy. "Lick… suck it clean sorry forgot." She smirked as Pyrrha opened her mouth and showed her half tongue and sucked on the dick, her eyes had sucken in some and she cried but moaned to please Yang.  
"Good girl, Ruby how was the show?" Ruby sat silent… not answering. "Huh must have been awesome well my time is done and Ruby and I must be leaving." A confused noise came from Pyrrha's mouth as Yang took the strap on out and took it off. She got dressed and held an axe above her head. "Night Night Pyrrha!" She smirked and slammed the blade down onto the amber girl's neck splitting her head from her body. Causing a gusher of red to shoot out from both ends. Pyrrha's face had a permanent look of shock, horror, and sadness on it, her tears stained her cheeks. Her body slipped off from the table by its own weight, and Yang took the girls head and sat it on the table, standing it up.

She walked over to Ruby and undid her bindings, kissing her on the lips. "I love you Ruby."

Ruby kissed back and got up walking towards to the table and picking her friends head up hugging it. Yang frowned a little and sighed. "Ruby I.." She was cut off as her sister turned around and smiled, kissing Pyrrha's lips and looked at Yang closing her eyes.  
"Thanks Onee-chan. Now Pyrrha-Senpai and I can be together…. Forever." Her eyes opened as blood from Pyrrha's mouth was now on Ruby's lips, making them the same color as Yang's eyes. Yang smiled and hugged her sister. "Yes you will be, we all will be." She kissed Ruby and then the forehead of Pyrrha. Yang walked out Ruby, who held onto her friends decapitated head like a stuff animal, of the little shack they were in.  
"Now Ruby remember to keep her in the freezer when not in use ok."  
"Ok Onee-chan." Ruby relied happily.  
"I love you Ruby."  
"I love you two Onee-chan, and so does Pyrrha."  
"OH I know." They both laughed loudly as they walked towards back to Beacon.

Authors Note: Yeah I know fucked up, and guess what, did this in one night, and I'm not done yet. Hehehe the adventures of Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha's head have begun MWUAHAHHAAHAHA


	5. Cold Hearted

Yang and Ruby got back to their dorm, both girls peeking inside to see if their roommates were still up. Lucky for them both girls had fallen asleep. With a sigh of relief from Yang and Ruby they snuck in and stuck Pyrrha's head in a secret compartment in the freezer.

It was hard sneaking back in Beacon as the whole school was looking for the sisters and Pyrrha. Ruby and Yang went to the showers and took their dirty, sweaty clothes off and hopped in. Yang started to rub the soap bar on Ruby's back and chest to clean her sister off. This made the younger girl moan a little.  
"OH Rubes like it when I do this huh?" Yang rubbed harder and purred into her sisters ear.  
"Ahh mmm Yang please can we shower I'm tired." Yang nodded and agreed. She, on top of also being tired, didn't want to get caught by Weiss or Blake. She soaped up Ruby and herself then rinsed themselves.

Next was shampoo which was taken care of no time. Yang shut the shower off and grabbed two towels and wrapped Ruby up in one, smiling and purring more at her sister's petite form. Ruby blushed but kept quiet, drying herself off and finding her pajamas. Yang found hers as well and dragged Ruby to her bed and lied down with her.

Ruby yawned and snuggled up to Yang, the older girl holding her sister tight. She kissed Ruby on the lips and laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

The next morning the RWBY team's alarm went off stirring everyone awake. Yang groaned and stretched getting up and got off the bunk bed. Blake yawned and covered her mouth and looked at the blonde.  
"Hey Yang… when did you get back everyone was worried." Yang waved good morning and replied.

"We got back late last night, we went to see a movie right Rubes." Ruby nodded but stood quiet as Blake said good morning to her. The red head said it back and got down, putting her school uniform on and also yawning.  
"Mmm need bacon." Ruby said as her stomach growled at her. Weiss got up and went to the kitchen, she decided she wanted Ice Cream for breakfast and opened the freezer door. A loud Scream could be heard from the kitchen as Blake got up and ran in Yang and Ruby looked at each other. The younger girl with a horrified look and Yang with a pissed off look. Yang walked over and whispered.

"Why the fuck didn't you hide it in the other freezer?" Ruby muttered and started to cry as Blake gasped also. Weiss began to cry in horror tears falling down all she could say was Pyrrha's name over and over again. Blake walked back out and started to throw up in the trash can as Yang stood in front of Ruby, trying to protect her from some sort of upcoming attack.  
Blake finally emptying her stomach got her sword and looked at the two sisters.  
"Which one of you savages did it?" Yang and Ruby stood silent and Blake finally yelled loud enough for the next three dorms.  
"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED PYRRHA!" Her voice shook all the walls in the dorm as students walked out and started chatting. Phrases like "Killed? Pyrrha" "Whats was that, was that from Team RWBY?"  
Blake took a strike at Yang and got her hair; Ruby shrieked and tackled Blake and punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed. Blake kicked the younger girl off and stared coldly at her. "So it was you!" She dashed forward and went for a stab but her arm was caught by Yang who twisted it, causing the girl to his in pain.  
The faunus headbutted Yangs face in retaliation and got her arm free. "So you knew huh? And covered it up?"

Yang looked at her teammate and threw a kick for her head. The black haired girl dodged it and did a groan kick on the blonde. The older sister groaned in pain and knelt down , the wind was knocked out of her. She was having trouble speaking between breaths.

"Wasn't.. Ruby.. was… me!" She stood and grabbed Blake's hair yanking on it.  
Weiss grabbed her sword and pushed it against Ruby's back.  
"Another step and I'll kill your sister Yang!" The Schnee heirest yelled. People outside had called the teachers as there was a knock on the door.  
"OPEN UP IN THERE!" The voice was ruff and sounded grogey, like they had just been woken up. The voice continued. "Girls open this damn door! Yang Ruby I know you two can hear me!" The sisters looked at each other. They knew the voice and both decided to give up.

Blake kicked Yang in the face, busting the girl's nose and lip, her purple eyes filling with tears from the pain. A man walked in wearing a red cape and had black slicked back hair and a five o'clock shadow. Two other men followed behind him, Atlas guards sent by Ironwood for back up. Both Ruby and Yang were handcuffed behind their back and forced to kneel.

"Q-qrow I can-" The youngest girl said in an apologetic tone.  
"Save it. I don't want to hear anything." He looked at the Schnee girl and the faunus. "Where is it?" He reffered to Pyrrha's head as if she was never alive. Weiss pointed towards the kitchen as Blake sat down holding her head. Qrow looked and saw the girl's head. Her face frozen with fear when she died. He took a metal object from his coat pocket and twisted it open. Brown liquid filling his mouth and leaving a burn. He closed it up and jested for the guards to get a bag to cover it so others didn't see.  
"You two go." He looked at Blake and Weiss, both girls listening to them as the guards told everyone to leave. He sat on the computer chair and looked at his nieces.  
"So this is how its going to go. You tell me who did it, you don't lie, and I may be able to convince them to send you to a nuthouse instead of watching you two get the firing squad." He looked at them both.

Ruby had been crying now, a pool of tears filled her skirt as Yang looked away sternly.  
"Fine. Guards!" The two men came in and started to pick the girls up, Ruby broke and started to talk.  
"It was Yang! She did it and made me watch I had no choice Uncle Qrow." She began to cry tears falling off her cheeks faster than before.  
'Shut up Ruby!" Yang spat venom at her sister. Qrow shushed the blonde and looked at Ruby, he spoke calmer this time "Ok little one tell me why she did." Yang tried to speak again but Qrow slapped her, leaving a handprint and a ring mark on her cheek, he looked back at Ruby

Ruby cried more and was allowed to kneel. 'She.. she.. she loves me Qrow. She raped me and Pyrrha!" She said with anger in her voice as she looked at her sister. Qrow nodded but in his mind he was disgusted with Yang. 'Then she said Pyrrha couldn't talk to me and I told Pyrrha what happen. She dragged us to a shed not far from here, it has Pyrrha's body and oh god," Ruby put her head down on the floor bawling.  
"What did she all do Ruby, I need to know." Her uncle said calmly rubbing her cheek.  
"Fuck you Qrow. Ruby I forgive you now but I'll be with you ok." Qrow gestered for the guards, they both picked her up and dragged her out, she tried to fight but was shocked with a stun stick. Ruby looked up at her Uncles red eyes. She soon told Qrow everything that happened. How she was forced to watch, the nailing, the rape, and finally killing. Qrow nodded and sat up. "Well none of this is your fault, Yang will be trialed possibly sent to prison for life. You have psychological problems from this event and will be sent for help." She nodded sniffing as she was picked up.

Ruby didn't pay attention to what happened next. Mostly white, white van, white room, white sheets, just a mountain of white before her. She was asked questions and forced to relive her memories as doctors tried to help her.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been forty days since Yang was locked up and I began my help. Life is crazy. Blake and Weiss now know it wasn't my fault. Dad visits and Qrow… he worries. They never mention my sister anymore. I heard how she was executed after 20 days of debate one whether not someone that young should be put to death. But I hear rumors… that she broke free and is on the loose. I hope not… I'm scared. I see Pyrrha every now and then, in my head. She talks a lot about how she liked me and stuff. Well its time to go, have to sleep._

 **Author's note: Sorry for being gone for ages, here it is. Kinda somber but im not done yet**


End file.
